New Beginnings
by Craziydreamer
Summary: Regina finds herself searching for a fresh new happily ever after. Hoping to leave her past behind, but realizes she cant. Because her past is always following close by.
1. Chapter 1

**_We all love SwanQueen and Red Bell but I decided that I wanted to give it a bit of a kick to my idea. I'm a huge fan of Regina and Emma but I think it's time for another change. I hope you guys enjoy what I have created. Comments and Suggestions are appreciated._Also I want to give my readers an opportunity to shape the next chapter!**

New York had become the perfect new beginning for Regina. StoryBrooke had become a living nightmare; there was nothing there for her anymore.

Regina was quite positive that her son wanted nothing to do with her, and that Ms. Swan was busy plotting a way to bind her magic. She was not about to lose that, the most important thing that defined who she was.

She used Gold one last time and made her escape into the magic less world.

Surely there she would be safe for now, safe to heal the wounds that cut her down to her core.

New York was all she imagined; it was perfect and possibly a beginning to a very happy life. Magic did not exist in this city at least not yet nor did Snow and Charming.

She was free of them, but in the back of her mind she wondered about her son Henry. It was impossible to forget him, forget the most important weakness in her life. She wondered about Emma, how she was holding up it was odd but she wondered about her anyway.

Emma had every right to keep him from her, she would have done the same in fact she had done the same when Emma first came around.

But that did not mean she agreed with her parenting methods induced by the annoying Charming and Snow.

Being Mayor of a small town didn't really open many doors for her in New York. She did however land a job as a manager of an upscale library; this would do for the time being.

Months and months had passed and she slowly became accustomed to the fast pace environment. She had even made a few friends and managed to finally decorate her apartment.

But the nights had become a bit of a problem, she thought about Henry and how disappointed he must have been in her. How she would never prove her innocence. It always led to her leaving her apartment to search for a diversion from her contemplations.

* * *

Her heels clicked on the wet pavement, while she made her decent further into the alley. She could smell the musty city air swaying near her. Her hips continued to sway with each step as she made her way deeper into the poorly lit alley, finally reaching a dead end. She stood in front of a black door and a large muscular man.

"Identification" he groused loudly.

Regina reached into her clutch and pulled it out handing it to him.

He glanced at it idly and almost threw it back at her.

Regina's jaw tensed cursing him under her breath, while he opened the door.

"Have fun" he droned motioning her to enter.

"You to" she said coldly making her way inside.

* * *

Regina made her way down the hallway, for a secret upscale nightclub the décor was atrocious. Peeling dirty wall paper, filthy carpet leading to an elevator. She sauntered inside and pressed a single red button that from the feel of it lead her down. A muffled ring made her look at the door; it opened slowly for her surprising her. Her surrounding had suddenly changed, music soon filled her ears and she was soon met by a mousy woman taking her coat and cover.

She was definitely dressed to impress, she wore an elegant tight black dress that cut off at her above her knees, the fabric on the sides was see-through lace, it was elegant and yet sexy. Regina wore her favorite diamond earring and bracelet. She wore garnet heels and lipstick.

Red lights lit the entire space; it was definitely different but equally as exciting. For a moment she forgot about everything, not even noticing the amount of woman that occupied most of the space while she sauntered to the bar area.

"Scotch please" she mouthed to the barkeep.

"You got it baby" she winked and got to work.

Regina's brow rose and slowly turned noticing that there were no men.

Her eyes wandered around the venue, spotting a couple of ladies tied up in a lip lock. She finally understood why her coworkers made it a point that they had sworn off men. Regina had also remembered when she said the same exact thing after them, thinking that they were smart. Men where trouble.

"Well no wonder." She said laughing turning around, handing the bartender her card.

When in Rome she thought not only that but she did not feel like looking for another place. Reaching into her clutch she pulled out her card, handing it to the bartender.

"Open a tab sweetheart" she said giving woman a wink, and reaching for her drink. She would be damned if she would let this night go to hell.

* * *

The night was running smoothly, Regina had already danced with several groups of women. She had also made a few acquaintances that had pushed her into taking a couple shots of a large breasted woman. That for some reason reminded her of Red's grandmother. That woman had a huge pair of tits.

"You know those remind me of someone I know!" she said laughing pointing at the woman's breasts, causing a riot of laughter to surround her.

Regina laughed holding her abdomen; she couldn't remember when she had this much fun.

"I wonder who they remind you of." A voice said behind her.

Regina continued to laugh she didn't know why, perhaps the fact that she was buzzed kept her laughing. But as soon she turned around to the familiar voice her laughter seized.

"What are you doing here?" she said confused.

"I could ask you the same thing Regina"

Ruby crossed her arms tilting her head.

Regina brows vaulted and she burst out laughing turning to her friends "Oh shit" she said causing another laughter riot.

Suddenly she felt Ruby's strong grip turning her around.

"Leave me alone, and buzz off" Regina said waving her hand. "The evil Queen is gone remember?" she said tilting her head.

"Or she is simply hiding?" Ruby responded coldly.

Regina sighed and walked past Ruby suddenly all the fun had become sour the moment Ruby had utter those words. She walked towards the entrance defeated.

"No wait… I'm sorry Regina." Ruby shouted placing her hand on her shoulder.  
"Look, let me buy you a drink?"

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ciao guys! Here is another bit I have written. I enjoyed writing this chapter so stay tuned for another coming soon! I hope you all enjoy and please comment with suggestions and feedback! This one if for Vader.**_

A sudden shot of reality hit Regina like a bag of bricks, sobering her up a bit.

Could this be another trap set by her enemies? What was this girl doing in New York and what most notably was she doing at the same place.

Regina felt the annoying venom of anxiety consuming her was all too odd, and she would be damned if anyone screwed with her anymore.

Inhaling sharply she responded without any emotion she spoke.

"That won't be necessary dear, I must get going." She said coolly not wasting a single second she walked away from the brunette.

Regina hurried past the mousy woman who held out her coat, but she wanted to get the hell out of there.

Not wanting to look back she hurried into the elevator pressing the button and counting the seconds till she was out of the small box. She nearly ran out of the elevator dashing down the hallway and out into the cold musty city.

Her heels rasped against the wet pavement while looking back to make sure she wasn't being followed.

She stopped as soon as she reached the edge of the sidewalk flagging a cab.

Regina wanted nothing more than to never see that woman again.

She felt her heart pacing inside of her chest, suddenly panic followed. What is this Ruby would tell the rest of her findings, what if they wanted to drag her back to imprison her. Fuck that. She thought rubbing her forehead, there was no way she would go back.

No way.

* * *

Ruby tried to stop Regina and apologize for her how rude she had behaved, but the truth was she didn't know how to act around her.

Regina was evil or so she thought, she had never been kind to anyone so why should Ruby be kind to her.

Ruby sighed suddenly wishing she would have been kinder, since they all knew she wasn't the murderer they had all believed her to be.

She wondered if Regina even knew, but it wasn't her place to tell her.  
In a way curiosity was what had brought her to this venue, she had recognized Regina's scent.

A scent like hers was unforgettable; it was so powerful Ruby couldn't deny her curiosity.

Finally making up her mind she would apologize to Regina before she left New York.

The young brunette adjusted her hat and walked towards the mousy girl who still held Regina's coat.

"Hi, I'll take that." Ruby said smiling wide.

"Uh, well I'm sorry but you aren't the owner and I just can't give it to anyone." She said pushing back her glasses with her ring finger.

"Oh, well I just thought since we are friends I could just give it to her, she was so drunk she must have forgotten." Ruby tried again smiling.

The mousy girl hesitated but nodded handing Ruby the elegant black coat.

"Make sure to give it to her please." The girl pleaded.

"Oh, trust me I will." Ruby responded heading into the elevator, with Regina's coat hanging from her arm.

* * *

Regina collapsed onto her bed closing her eyes sighing.

Her thoughts swam rapidly within her consciousness, question after question surfacing. What the hell was going on, out of all the places why would they be here? Why in the freaking hell would Ruby be in the same venue as Regina.

She rubbed her face not giving a damn if her makeup smeared.

The possibilities suddenly became endless as to why Ruby had come to New York and if so with whom.

She felt helpless it was as if everything and everyone where against her happiness. It was like there was no escaping those bloody happy freaks.

Why couldn't she just be left alone, breathing in a breath of courage she exhaled opening her eyes.

"Figures.." she said getting up and walking into her bathroom.

Regina looked at herself for a moment, tucking her hair behind her ears she reached for a small pink bottle, twisting off the cab she reached for a cotton swab.  
Huffing she began to tremble, feeling her anger bubbling inside of her.

Why the fuck couldn't she be happy, she was paying for her mistakes and it was about damn time she was forgiven.

She poured a few drops of the liquid onto the cotton swab.

For a moment all hope was lost but Regina knew better.

She had to fight for her happiness and all those who stood in her way would go down trying to prevent her from taking it.

Regina ran the cool cotton swab along her eye lids, carefully removing her make-up. She continued until her skin was completely cleansed of the pigments.

She finally washed her face and patted it dry walking back to her bed, pulling off her dress and tossing it into a heap of dirty clothing.

Stepping out of her heels Regina quickly unhooked her bra. She tossed it into the growing heap and realized she would soon need to do laundry.

New York was amazing but sometimes she hated not having a washer and dryer. Truthfully she hated the people that usually hung around to do laundry the same hours as her.

They were severely troubled and almost always odd.

She picked up a t-shirt from the bed and in no time put it on. Finally she climbed in bed, her arms folded and as usual her eyes glued to the ceiling, while her mind raced with memories and ideas.

Several minutes later she was losing the way of consciousness, her eyelids becoming heavy, she was finally ready to rest.

* * *

Regina's eye lids barely closed when a loud knock awoke her.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Oh.." she groaned realizing someone was at the door.

But suddenly reality struck her again, like a fifteen year old pregnant girl at prom.

No one visited Regina, nor did they know where she lived.

She felt the panic crippling her.

Maybe if she doesn't answer they will go away she thought while getting up and accidently bumping against lamp nearly causing it to fall.

"Fuck…my life" she breathed out knowing they surely had heard that.

Regina tiptoed her way to the door, peering out through the peek hole. She wasn't at all surprised who her visitor was. After all she had canine tendencies.

She unlocked the door and held it, not saying a word to her visitor.

* * *

"So, we have got to stop meeting like this aye?" Ruby said smiling a bit.

Regina cut her off before she had a chance to speak again.

"Tell you're masters that I want to be left alone, I have done no harm to anyone and I wish to be left alone. Got that?" Regina said crossing her arms.

"This has literally become ridiculous, they have their precious happily ever after now and me far away, so why all the harassment.

Ruby raised her brow, her face become distorted some.

"First off your Excellency I don't have any masters I am not a dog!" she said tossing Regina her coat on her face.

"AND the only reason I came here was to give you the coat, you are welcome!" Ruby shouted then turned around cursing under her breath.

Regina sighed rubbing her face, hesitating for a split second she shouted.

"No wait Ruby!" she pleaded.

The brunette turned around quickly, her anger changing the pigmentation of her skin.

"I'm sorry, won't you come in please?" Regina said calmly.

"No thanks, I just came to give you the coat and be on my way" Ruby responded dryly.

"Look, I have a hard time trusting people" she said tugging at the hems of her shirt.  
Ruby nodded "Who doesn't" she replied.

Regina smiled "I know, it's just… with my past." She sighed.

The brunette shook her head "Tomorrow, at 2pm meet me at Dolex Café, it's the first step in learning to trust Regina… it's up to you if you pass or fail" Ruby said calmly before walking out of sight, leaving Regina to decide their fate.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ciao everyone! Here is another installment of New Beginnings. I woke up inspired and knew exactly where I wanted to take this. This Chapter is long than the previous ones, I enjoyed writing it very much. And I always have something cooking for the next one! Stay tuned! As always I hope you enjoy and comments and suggestions always appreciated. Shout out to Spyffy thanks for enjoying the humor!**_

* * *

Truthfully trust was not what had brought Regina to the small café. Nor was the hope of building any type of relationship with the young woman.

She could care less about Ruby; however the thought of her barking off to the rest of Storybrooke of Regina's whereabouts troubled her.

Regina knew she had to play nice and coax the brunette to keep her whereabouts secret.

_Trus_t she thought again, if only it could be that simple for the former Queen. Trust had been a stranger to Regina since long ago.

Her mother had made sure to eliminate any left in her whatsoever.

Cora believed that trust was for the weak, which was not for women like themselves.

Women of great substantial power, trust would not win them wars nor would it stomp down their enemies.

She could almost hear her mother's speech.

But Regina knew that Ruby would have some news about Henry.

That for a split moment gave her solace, to learn of her son's welfare.

She wanted to know how Henry was, and if he needed her but that was unlikely. By now he must have forgotten her with the help of the perfect duo Charming and Snow.

She closed her eyes, pressing her fingers into her temples.

She wondered about Emma and how she was holding up.

Not that she cared for her but for her son's sake Regina hoped she was well.

Emma had to be in the right mind set to continue to raise their son. They had a child together whether Emma liked it or not Regina had as much right to Henry as she did.

Regina who spent sleepless nights feeding Henry, holding him until his little lungs gave out and fell asleep. Regina was the one to see his first steps, the one to make him smile for the first time.  
How could Emma possibly think she wanted to harm the only good thing in Regina's life?

She felt her heart grow heavy with sadness knowing that she too had been wrong.

However Regina leaving was for the best, she got tired of being hated and ignored back in Storybrooke.

Perhaps she deserved it but things had taken their toll. She was not a murderer and for the first time in a long time she truly wanted to change.

But clearly Charming wasn't having it, framing her for Archie's murder.

Charming must have been behind it, he truly did hate Regina even more than Snow.

Or it must have been Gold; she wouldn't put it past him.

But all of that was irrelevant at that precise moment.

She opened her eyes letting her hands drop to her sides as the anger inside of her flared.

_**"I should have destroyed you the first chance I got…"**_she whispered into the icy city air.

Regina realized she was standing in front of the café door; she must have looked like a lunatic to the people inside with her eyes closed.

Then again she didn't give a fuck, exhaling she reached for the gold painted handle pulling it open.

Regina entered the small café looking around for the familiar face but realized she must have been early.

She walked further back into the café not really wanting to sit in the front, where others could hear their conversation.

Finally picking a table she escaped her black coat, covering the back of her chair with it.

Regina sat down carefully, pulling off silky maroon scarf setting it neatly on her lap.

She checked her watch it was barely two, Regina was a tad bit early.

Sighing she smiled as a tall blonde approached her table with a menu.

* * *

_**"Good morning."**_ She chimed in an excited tone.

_**"Good morning dear."**_Regina replied trying to sound nice, while the young blonde set down the menu.

_**"I'm Chloe by the way, what can I help you with?" **_she chimed away whisking her small pad out, and pen ready to scribble away.

_**"Black Coffee for now dear, and another menu I have a…"**_she paused swallowing with her brows knit together.

_**"a friend joining me."**_She said smiling at Chloe.

_**"Right away Miss."**_Chloe said quickly before disappearing to the front.

Regina smiled a bit, this was the first time someone had actually called her miss. Since she had arrived they had always managed to call her Ma'am, which was disappointing.

Regina made a mental note of returning that and leaving the chipper girl an excellent tip.

She glanced at her watch, _**"Two minutes late, figures" **_she said glancing down.

* * *

_**"Oh I think you can live with two minutes Regina."**_Ruby said quietly while she pulled back the chair and sat in front of Regina. Who genuinely looked surprised that Ruby had managed to sneak up on her.

It was a wolf thing she couldn't help it if she tried.

_**"Morning!"**_Ruby said smiling.

But Regina merely blinked and replied in a monotone voice.

_**"Good morning dear."**_

_**"Oh come on Regina, lighten up."**_She said unbuttoning her jacket and pulling her arms from the sleeves. Letting it rest between her back and the chair.

_**"Forgive me but I'm not exactly thrilled about my past suddenly showing up**_." She said sighing, then looking around for a moment.

_**"See, just when you take a few steps forward you completely fall back down the stairs."**_Ruby said sternly trying to get Regina's attention.

_**"I came alone; actually I came alone to New York."**_She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

_**"I see, but why? How did you manage to escape…? I mean leave Storybrooke?"**_Regina questioned tilting her head, suddenly intrigued.

_**"Gold messed up; he made a large hole where one could cross without losing memory. Dr. Whale was the first to try and succeeded… shortly afterwards others started doing the same."**_Ruby sighed shaking her head.

_**"Chaos has broken out back home… well Storybrooke… people from this realm can actually also cross into ours. Which is a disaster because if they see magic we are all screwed."**_She said rubbing her shoulder.

_**"The worst part is…"**_she stopped leaning in a bit closer.

_**"Some of my kind got out… and I know they will be up to no good not everyone in Storybrooke is good."**_

Ruby got quiet the moment Chloe walked up to the table, setting down Regina's coffee.

_**"Black coffee and a menu."**_She said handing it to Ruby.

_**"Thank you... Can I just have a Caramel Latte and a muffin**_?" Ruby said trying to rush her away.

_**"What kind of muffin?"**_Chloe chirped smiling.

_**"Umm I don't care which ever… I love them all**_" she laughed slightly.

_**"One muffin and for you?"**_she said turning to Regina.

Regina opened the menu, glancing at it briefly.

_**"For me one apple muffin please, Chloe."**_She said smiling.

_** "That will be all for now."**_Regina winked handing her the menu and without asking taking Ruby's as well.

_**"Come right up ladies!"**_she said walking off into the distance.

_**"So by you're kind do you mean?"**_Regina said almost in a whisper.

_**"Puppies?"**_

Ruby nodded slowly.

_**"Not the friendly kind that eat animals either."**_She said quietly tugging on her Red scarf.

* * *

Regina's brows vaulted while she poured two lumps of sugar in her coffee, she began to stir slowly looking into dark pool of abyss.

_**"So you are in New York because you believe they are here?"**_Regina said calmly.

_**"Yes, I picked up several scents but just when I was about to uncover them I picked up yours."**_Ruby replied exhaling.

_**"At first I thought maybe you had them under you're control…"**_she said rapidly realizes she shouldn't have said that.

_**"Right because I'm some evil dog whisperer and would know how to control them."**_Regina retorted angrily.

_**"I'm sorry; obviously when I found you I didn't think that."**_Ruby said quickly ignoring the fact that Regina had practically called her a dog.

_**"After you left, I was actually surprised that you were only out to have a good time; that's why I decided to take your coat to you and apologize**_" she said smiling slightly.

_**"It's not easy to believe in you Regina, you don't exactly have a clean record but I took a leap of faith and decided to trust you"**_she mused.

_**"Look, I'm here to do a job then return to Storybrooke with them." **_She said trying to believe in herself.

Regina paused for a moment, this was all too intriguing.

_**"How do you plan on doing that? I don't see them just following you back to that place?"**_she said looking back up to Ruby.

_**"I have to make them submit to me, David thinks I can since my mother was once their leader."**_She said coldly.

_**"Mother…"**_Regina said crossing her arms, sitting back some her attention focused on Ruby.

_**"It's a long story, one that I don't like to talk about. But yes, he thinks I can make them submit to me then I can order then back to Storybrooke but not before we find whale and the others who have strayed."**_She sighed.

Ruby wanted to believe she could do it, but David's pressure was a bit too much. Sure he believed in her and so did Snow but it wasn't something Ruby was thrilled about.

_**"And why isn't Charming with you?"**_Regina pressed on.

_**"Shouldn't the wise one be backing you up? Surely you can't do this by yourself."**_She questioned.

_**"There have been odd things happening in Storybrooke, things that need his attention. With Snow as acting Mayor she needs backup with the new visitors."**_She said focusing her side on Regina's coffee.

_**"I see."**_Regina answered quietly.

_**"What of Ms. Swan?" **_

_**"She is busy with Henry and trying to be Sheriff at the same time"**_Ruby answered unable to look at Regina for some reason.

Regina paused for a moment, feeling a large lump forming against her throat.

_**"How is he?"**_she asked.

_**"Henry is fine Regina."**_Ruby paused.

_**"I think..."**_but suddenly was cut off by Regina.

_**"So what is your plan to capture you're pals?"**_she asked picking up her coffee and taking a small sip.

_**"Finding them… and then I guess talking to them?"**_she said sighing.

_**"I doubt that will work dear, if you find them they will be ready for you. Talking won't make anyone submit… trust me I know these things."**_She advised her quickly.

_**"Your best bet is challenging the acting leader, making him or her submit the rest will follow in fear of you challenging them. But…"**_she paused the moment Chloe showed up again.

Regina watched the tall blonde work swiftly knowing she did not want to interrupt any further.

_**"All set, if you need anything else I will be back later."**_Chloe said quickly backing away.

_**"Thank you dear."**_Regina replied then turned her attention to her Ruby.

Who looked back at her with curiosity glazed on her pupils.

_**"You must make an example of the acting leader, you have to break him both mentally and physically or this trip will be futile"**_She said calmly reaching for her muffin, and stabbing it with her teeth.

She began to chew slowly and looked back at Red, who not only looked mortified but lost.

* * *

_**"I just don't think I have that in me."**_The brunette said out of nowhere.

_**"Then you will fail and go back empty handed."**_Regina said calmly then took another bite of the muffin, washing it down with some coffee.

She reached for a napkin, and dabbed her lips some then placed her hand down on the table. Suddenly she felt Ruby warm palm taking a hold of it.

_**"Will you help me Regina? I don't know how to be ruthless… I mean not that I think you are ruthless…well… I just mean that you have experience…oh god"**_she paused feeling like an idiot.

_**"I mean could you help me, you know more than be about these types of things?"**_Ruby said pleading with her almost.

Regina felt sudden warmth enveloping her entire flesh; she didn't know what to say.

No one had ever asked her for help before.

Maybe if she helped Ruby she could persuade her not to disclose her location to anyone.

_**"On one condition, you don't tell the Charming duo of my whereabouts."**_She responded.

_**"But Regina, the thing is David knows…"**_Ruby was cut off again.

_**"I'm not interested in hearing anything else about him; do we have a deal or not?"**_Regina asked forgetting that Ruby still held her hand.

**"Deal"**

Ruby smiled squeezing her hand, then letting it go she would tell Regina when the time was right.

That she wasn't the _murderer_they all believed her to be.

_**"A deal has been struck."**_Regina smirked taking another bite of the delicious apple muffin.

_**"Yes it has."**_Ruby winked and took a sip of the Caramel Latte only to spit it back out.

_**"Holy crap that's hot"**_she said regretting to have taken a blind sip of the scolding liquid.

Regina burst into a fit of laughter, which was contagious because soon Ruby was laughing with her.

_**"I'm glad you came, Regina"**_Ruby said between laughs.

Regina placed her hand on her abdomen, as hee laughter stopped.

**"Me too Red"**She said smiling warmly.

Trusting Ruby just enough to feel again what it was like to trust.

If only just a little.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ciao everyone, first and foremost thank you so much for the positive feedback. It inspires me to write more when I see the positive reviews. One thing I would like to share is that this morning… I didn't save my work and my laptop died on me, thus deleting my ENTIRE new chapter. I nearly destroyed it but I decided it wasn't a good idea! So I have rewritten the Chapter and hope you enjoy it. I will try to update as fast as I can. As always comments, suggestions are appreciated and valued. Thank you for the continued support!  
**_  
**Chapter 4 **_Two Faced._

Ruby reminisced of the dreams that kept her up most nights before the curse was broken, and she understood who she actually was.

She stuffed her fists into the leather jacket that kept her snug in the harsh cold, while her gaze took in the lovely city lights.

Things where much easier back when she was only Ruby.

She remembered wanting to travel the world, see new things experience the adventures of her endeavors.

It seemed long ago that all she wanted was excitement.

How ironic that things turned out the way they did.

All she wanted now was to be normal, and not have to worry about innocent people being eaten.

She exhaled puffing out her cheeks and turned her attention back to the sidewalk.

The truth was that for the first time ever, all she wanted was to be Ruby… to be normal… to not be Red.

Red had always wanted to be normal; it was something that burned bright within her.

She desired what most young women did, but it was different for her.

She would never be normal like the Snow or Granny, she was cursed and a slave to the full moon. Adventure fortunately always found her and Snow, but sometimes it was nice not worry about the Evil Queen or death.

It was nice to feel ordinary and for a change have a pause.

Red would never admit this or let anyone hear it but the curse had not been entirely unjust.

It had given her time and had given her something she had always wanted.

It had given Red a shot at being normal for the first time, not having to worry about the moon.

Even though Ruby dreamed of what Red had, she knew that being Ruby had been a dream of hers.

A dream that Red dreaded giving up, others talked about going back home but for Red how could she go back to a nightmare when she had been given paradise.

Besides she was not about to give up shoes and tampons it just wasn't going to happen.

Wrestling her thoughts for a moment longer, she finally gave up pressing her back against a brick wall in front of Regina's job.

Ruby finally realized that Regina just wanted to have a shot of happiness, that perhaps the two had some in common.

But she was not about to run down the streets parading that she sided with Regina on this matter. This just meant that she would be more understanding.

Glancing at her watch she had been early, and not only that she was extremely nervous.

Ruby had changed three times before arriving, which was a bit frightening.

She didn't understand the sudden anxiety that exuded from within.

Maybe it was fear, that or the thought that Regina could turn her into a crusty pair of socks.

Ruby closed her eyes kicking herself mentally… _**"RUBY that's so mean she's trying to change!"**_she screamed to herself in thought.

She had been too busy kicking herself, she didn't realize Regina crossing the street and heading her way.

The moment she saw her, she immediately pushed off the brick wall and waved.

* * *

_**"Hi!"**_ she smiled then realized she sounded like a lunatic.

Regina grinned and waved back _**"Excited in the cold weather aren't we."**_ She teased while stuffing her hands into the pockets of her coat.

"**_Remind me to never say hi then"_** Ruby said leaning forward then back on her heels.

Regina nodded _**"Its wise, excitement in this kind of weather is suspect."**_ She winked and began to walk.

_**"So have you got any leads?"**_ she asked Ruby.

Ruby began to recover from the wink and soon followed close to her.

_**"No…"**_ she whined looking up at the stars.

_**"Regina, it's like this city is full of smells too many that once I pick up on one another covers it. It's so frustrating."**_ She said.

_**"Then how did you pick up on mine? You just have to keep at it Red I'm positive you will catch a whiff of them soon."** _Regina responded stopping.

_**"It's Ruby…"**_ the young woman managed to say without thinking.

_**"I mean, it's just what if someone over hears and they hear you calling me Red then they will go home and be like, what the hell kind of name is Red… which I mean well… I don't have… it's just odd is all"**_ Ruby said wishing she hadn't.

Regina brows rose slowly _**"So? Who cares what they think it's not like they know who you are, look around this is a huge city, we aren't in Storybrooke Ruby."** _she laughed quietly.

But before Ruby could reply in her defense Regina spoke again.

_**"So I was thinking that we should start looking at places where a lot of people gather. Night clubs and bars are a good start so we could narrow it down to Manhattan since you picked up the scent here. We could go to each one and see if we have any luck."**_ Regina said grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her to cross the street, from the look of it she was going to have to baby sit her.

Ruby nodded but couldn't help to pay attention to her scent, it smelled different her aroma was almost too sweet. She didn't even mind that Regina had pulled her by the arm like a child, or that she continued to tug on her arm.

_**"So do you mind if we start tomorrow, I need to sleep on it and develop a solid plan for us"** _Regina said letting go of Ruby.

She noticed the young woman's silence.

_**"Hi, yes I don't want to be dog food so please pay attention dear"**_ she said turning and waving a hand in front of Ruby's face.

* * *

Ruby snapped out of it, narrowing her eyes when she called her future pack a bunch dogs.

_**"Dogs is such a mean thing to say."**_ She puffed out her cheeks.

_**"I get it though, tomorrow it is."** _Ruby groaned suddenly not wanting to.

Regina turned around once more walking forward, she smirked knowing that dog always got Ruby to pay attention.

They slowed down as soon as Regina's building came into view, suddenly she didn't want to leave Ruby. Perhaps it was the fact that sometimes she missed having company, sharing things with another person.

_**"Well this is you're stop"**_ Ruby sighed crossing her arms, and stopping beside the steps.

_**"Yes, yes it is… yeah tomorrow then?"**_ Regina said trying to sound normal.

Ruby nodded gently.

_**"Tomorrow."**_

**_"Alright…"_** Regina said wandering towards the steps; her heals rasping against the pavement. Turning around she almost wished she had given the next sentences more thought before they escaped her.

_**"Would you like to have dinner with me?"**_ she said grinning some.

Ruby's pulse quickened and without a moment of hesitation she nodded.

_**"Thought you'd never ask, you know for being an Evil Queen you sure know how to make a mean Lasagna."**_ Ruby rapidly places her palm against her lips, covering her mouth.

_**"Oh my god…I didn't mean to say that."**_ she mumbled behind her lips.

Regina shook her head laughing.

_**"You don't have a turn off button, I get it"** _she winked reaching in her coat for the keys.

_**"I'm just going to shut up."**_ Ruby laughed.

_**"We wouldn't want that now would we"**_ Regina said grinning, her eyes meeting Ruby's.

Ruby's lips twitched a grin, narrowing her eyes. Regina Mills could speak her favorite language.

Sarcasm.

Breaking eye contact Regina yanked open the doors, holding one open for Ruby.

_**"No we wouldn't."**_ Ruby said brushing against Regina and into the building.

Ruby smiled walking up the steps, these where moments where she wished Red remained in a deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao everyone! Sorry for the delay I have just been busy with a new things happening. Anyway Thanks so much for the feedback as always I appreciate more **** This will be a short chapter but I promise to update more within the next coming days. I've been lacking some inspiration but I have grasped it once again.**

Several slices of New York panned Pizza had managed to suffice Regina's hunger.

The moment they stepped in her apartment Regina realized that it had been too late to start dinner, without any objections the two women decided that Pizza would do.

A half an hour later and a pimply youngster was thumping at the door, with two meat lovers pizza's and an order of hot wings that Ruby insisted upon.

_"Oh my god, Regina you have to try this!"_ Ruby said almost devouring an entire wing of its meat.

Regina's lips parted some, she tried not to laugh.

"_You have a little something."_ She said signaling to the corner of her own mouth, but Ruby simply couldn't find it. Regina leaned forward and wiped the spot of wing mush in a flash.

For a moment she remembered her son, and how he always seemed to be covered in his food at dinner.

Regina laughed at Ruby's comedic remarks about being thankful she never acquired a single blemish in her youth years, but Regina was not buying it.

So after laughs, wings, and almost two entire boxes of pizza, Regina and Ruby laid on the woodened floor rubbing their stomachs for relief.

_"That hit the spot"_ Ruby said smiling.

_"Mhmm…"_ Regina exhaled.  
_  
"I need someone to roll me out of here and into my hotel room…"_ she groaned.

_"It's nearly two Ruby it's not safe to be out and about at this time."_ Regina answered opening her eyes, and looking up at her ceiling.

_"You forget who I am Regina"_ Ruby said arching her brow, there was no way she would allow nonsense to occur.

Regina paused then propped herself up on her elbows, looking over to Ruby.  
_"It doesn't matter there are crazy steroid wolves out there anyway, if you want…"_ Regina paused lying back down, and crossing her arms over her abdomen.

_"You can spend the night, and go tomorrow morning its much safer"_ she said closing her eyes.

Ruby felt her pulse accelerate, not that she was scared but she felt a sudden rush of nervousness enter her again.  
_  
"Are you sure?"_ Ruby asked, opening one eye.

Regina sat up and began to gather the empty boxes.

_"Course, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't"_ Regina said coldly.

_"Thanks."_ Ruby said opening her eyes and sitting up, reaching for the two empty glasses of wine.

Ruby helped Regina clean up the small mess they made; she even washed the two glasses.

Moments later she was changing into some of Regina's pajamas which oddly fit her.

Regina didn't have any living room furniture yet, so she offered Ruby her bed, which she kindly accepted.

Ruby's heart was exploding inside of her, for a moment she felt paranoid that Regina could feel it too. But it wasn't that she was scared, Ruby just felt nervous like a thousands of butterflies where beating up her stomach. And she didn't know how to stop it.

Regina flicked the switch and an obscure blanket of darkness enveloped her room. She walked to the left side of the bed getting in swiftly.

If someone told her she would be sharing a bed with Snow's best friend she would have slapped their heads off and called it a day. But now that she had gotten to know Ruby a bit it wasn't so bad.

"Goodnight Ruby…" she yawned closing her eyes.

"Night…" Ruby said softly, pulling the overs up to her mouth looking over to the back of Regina's head wondering if she could hear the madness going on inside of her.

Five a.m.:

"No mother…" Regina pleaded watching Cora reaching into her love's chest.

"Love is weakness Regina …" she said shooting her a look of disgust.

"Just look at how weak he has made you daughter of mine…" Cora said emotionlessly, squeezing Daniel's heart.

Regina's reached for her own chest feeling Daniel's pain poisoning her. She fell to her knees powerlessly.

"Don't do this mother… don't I LOVE HIM" she screamed.

"I will destroy your weakness… if it's the last thing…" Cora laughed ripping out Daniel's heart, her saturated with Daniel's garnet blood.

Daniel dropped to his knee's his eyes focused on Regina's and suddenly something happened that caused Regina even more pain.

"Mom… Mom help me please." Henry's frail voice called out to her, reaching for Regina.

Daniel fell back slowly, his back hitting the golden hay and suddenly morphing into her son Henry.

"Love is weakness Regina, and I will expel every weakness that infects you." Regina said squeezing a smaller heart into dust.

Regina shouted feeling the hot tears grazing down her flesh. "Not him mother… not my son!" Regina shouted finally standing and running to her mother, but in vain.

"REGINA!" Ruby shouted holding Regina's hands which where around the young brunettes.

"I… I…" Regina gasped for her next breath getting off of Ruby.

Ruby sat up quickly, her emerald gaze focused on the troubled woman.

"Im sorry Ruby… I…" Regina paused.

"It was a nightmare…" Ruby said reaching for her hand, holding it gentle.

"It felt so real… it was so real…" Regina closed her eyes; her entire body trembled with fear.

"It's not real, it's a nightmare" Ruby said softly, letting her thumb brush along Regina's knuckles.

"It's just a dream." She repeated calmly moving closer to Regina.

"Yeah... Just a dream" Regina said opening her eyes and looking at Ruby.  
Ruby had never seen this side of Regina, for some reason everything she had known about the evil queen had faded into the night. Regina was just like the rest of them. She had a heart and she could feel pain.

"Come here…" Ruby whispered guiding Regina into her arms.

Regina was hesitant but had no choice when Ruby wrapped her arms around the former queen.  
She was hesitant, but Ruby's warmth soothed her fear.

For a single moment Regina felt okay.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Writers notes: Hello everyone! I've missed writing this fic so much, so I was thinking I could write a bit before the real stuff happens. Thanks so much for the feedback I love it keep it coming please! Let me know what you think, what you want to happen between these two. Prompts are awesome! This is AU so its not exactly cannon guys. Anway! I will be updating more frequently enjoy!  
**_

Regina could not remember when she had fallen asleep, or the moment she found true solace in the arms of her companion. Ruby's arms remained knotted around Regina's frame securely.

Which made Regina feel odd not because it was Ruby but because she had never known this kind of comfort. A streak of sunlight crept into her dimmed bedroom; she could tell it was morning.

Inhaling calmly she tried to move but her companion pulled her closer subconsciously.

Regina lips twitched slowly a smile began to form across her lips; she brought her hands to Ruby's arm, brushing her fingers against her soft flesh delicately.

Suddenly her smile disappeared bringing her back to reality.

Regina had shown Ruby a sign of feebleness, a sign which she and her little friends could use against her. Without a moment of hesitancy she contrived her way out of Ruby's arms.

She sat at the edge of the bed, turning somewhat to look at the young brunette who slept soundly.

Regina tried too hard to hate her, to hate her for witnessing what was forbidden to others. But how could she, how could Regina hate someone who held her the entire night. She swallowed the anger and closed her eyes.

"I can't" she whispered opening her lids slowly.

How could she hate someone like Ruby, she had to admit the woman was persistent and made her laugh. The few moments she spent with her, where lovely. She could even dare to see Ruby as a friend. But it was impossible.

Regina and Ruby came from two different worlds, with different point of views.

She wanted to hate the young woman, hate her like she hated anyone connected to Snow White.

But Ruby was different…

Ruby was so beautiful when she slept, her fingers suddenly inches from the young woman's face she felt like touching her, showing her the kind of empathy she had shown Regina hours ago.

"You mustn't!" her own voice boomed inside of her.

Her fingers backed away fast, and instantly she was standing by her bed.

Regina could not allow herself to commit such things, Ruby was not her friend.

Ruby was Snows friend and in the end Regina would be alone as always.

She sighed placing her hands on her hips, glaring at her carpet.

"I need to go" she thought to herself.

She turned around quickly and looked at her door, but before she could go she found herself looking back to her bed.

"What is she's different…" she whispered.

"No… she's not… she's Snows" she continued then walked out closing the door behind her.

Ruby's eyes slowly fluttered open, she sighed shaking her head.

"I am different" she huffed rolling onto her back.

"Im not anyones Regina…" she whispered.

_


	7. Chapter 7

_Writers note: HEY guys thank so much for the positive feedback! I love it. Keep it coming and suggestions also. I am so happy and obsessed with the fic I haven't had the time to write but today I buckled down and wrote the rest of it. I hope you guys enjoy. It took so much self-control not to do the inevitable! You will see!_

Ruby sat up rapidly feeling a rush of anger course throughout her frame.

"I don't belong to anyone…" she repeated slipping off Regina's bed onto her feet.

Ruby marched up to the door and opened it quickly, her eyes on Regina's back.

A wave of emotions came colliding down upon her. Ruby was the only person who could possibly understand Regina, and understand the struggles she had to face.

So why was it so hard for Regina to let her in, to at least give their friendship a standing chance?

Ruby to faced many things back in their land, if anything Regina could confide in her. But she didn't and Ruby was not about to let it slide.

"Don't you dare walk out that door Regina… don't run away from me." Ruby spoke sternly walking towards Regina.

"I need to go Red… I mean Ruby." Regina answered looking away.

"Look at me." Ruby called out crossly searching for Regina's gaze.

It didn't hit Ruby until she caught Regina scampering about in the living room trying to escape her reality. As if being around Ruby would harm her in anyway.

As if Ruby would go straight to Snow and tell her about the night they had.

Which Ruby thought was perfect, minus her putting her foot in her mouth calling Regina evil and the terrifying nightmare she had.

But for once Ruby knew that Regina wasn't the woman they all thought to be. Cold hearted and soulless, in fact Regina was the complete opposite.

Regina if only for a moment let Ruby hold her, she let someone actually help her through the darkness that clouded her constantly.

This made Ruby wonder what really happened to Regina to make her so cold and evil at one point.

No matter what it was she wouldn't turn her back on her now when she was on the cusp of getting to know the real Regina.

Something inside of her told her not too, a feeling Ruby would not disregard.

"I don't belong to anyone Regina, not to Snow… not to Charming… We aren't the same people anymore Regina, everything is different and no matter how hard you try to push me away or anyone else it won't stop the fact that you need someone… someone to hold you to let you know it will be alright."

Ruby felt her heartbeat accelerating; she trembled with fright and anger.

"You gave me a chance Regina, a chance to escape the shit that haunted me daily— Red had to live with that fact that she took her own happily ever after and ripped him to pieces— she had to live forever with a broken heart but you… you gave me a new start and you know something Regina" She paused feeling hot droplets of her tears gliding down the apples of her cheeks.

"I want it— I want it so bad I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to that life— A part of me wished that I wouldn't have remembered— because all I can see sometimes is his face, his scent, and his blood on my hands and there is nothing I can do to make it go away— nothing" she whispered feeling her heart shattering.

Ruby covered her face; she was mortified for confessing something she could never let her best friend know. Not because she was frightened but because a large part of her didn't want to be Red, the monster who took her own loves away.

"Don't you get Regina" Ruby whispered letting her hands fall to her sides.

"You saved me from guilt… not forever but briefly. I just want to be Ruby— a normal woman." she cried letting her walls crumble.

"I'm tired of all the evil and good bullshit, I don't want to live afraid of a future I want to live in the now" she continued letting the truth she had been fighting finally out.

Regina was frozen in place; she felt her own emotions betraying her. It wasn't long before she too began to shed tears.

"I'm drowning Ruby—I'm drowning in this guilt and hate that you can't imagine and I don't know what to do" her voice trembled.

"You aren't the only one Regina" Ruby answered stepping closer to her.

"I don't know who I am anymore, or what I should do since I have lost everything." Regina cried feeling her knees tremble, she placed her hands on her temples.

"I hate Snow and everything that has been handed to her; I hate Charming because he represents everything that is wrong in that world, a world dominated by men who use us. I hate Emma because she is the product of Snow's happily ever after and for taking MY son" she said coldly behind her tears.  
"And I hate all of you for standing in my way of happiness" she said angrily.

Ruby brows furrowed shaking her head. "You don't hate me Regina—you barely know me, you are too afraid to give me a chance…" Ruby suddenly silenced by Regina.

"A chance?" Regina laughed coldly.

"A chance to destroy any shot I have left to happiness? Why are you really hear Ruby? Is this some secret plan Snow and Charming have put you up too?" she said angrily.

"Don't." Ruby snapped.

"DON'T WHAT! TELL THEM THEY HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY, I have nothing up my sleeve I just want to be left alone!" Regina snapped back.

"You are too stupid to see that I just want to be your friend, too fucking stupid to understand that you aren't the only one hurting" Ruby whispered rushing past her.

Regina hooked her arm around Ruby's turning her around.

"You are too stupid to see that you mean nothing in my eyes, just because I allowed you to see a moment of weakness doesn't mean you know a damn thing about me or who I am… no run along you're walk is overdue" Regina said indifferently.

"Snow was right, you are one bitter bitch" Ruby shot back imperturbably.

Ruby's words stung beyond repair.

Regina let her anger consume her, she swung her hand to meet Ruby's face but the young woman caught her hand swiftly.

"Get out!" Regina shouted.

"Make me." Ruby snapped and yanked her into her frame, before the older woman could protest.

Ruby's emerald hues locked with Regina's and unexpectedly her arms loped around Regina's arms holding them captive behind her.

Ruby's face was inches from Regina's; she looked deep into her eyes for a moment then pushed her away.

"You were right, I am different… I would never harm a friend" Ruby said backing away slowly.  
"Ruby… I'm" Regina tried to speak but Ruby turned her back to her.

Opening the door Ruby walked out onto the hallway slamming the door shut.

Regina closed her eyes regret seeped into her heart, something inside of her screamed to go after Ruby but she couldn't. Regina would end up hurting her sooner or later.

Ruby ran as quickly as she could, she ran onto the side walk then down the street. Her lungs filled with the hard cold city air finally made her stop. She noticed the clothes she was wearing and realized she had left not only her clothes but her mobile at Regina's.

She cursed into the air and shook her head, it didn't matter she wouldn't return and she would go to her hotel and forget all about Regina.

Ruby inhaled closing her eyes; Regina's scent was all she could take it. As much as she was angry, something else had made her run from Regina.

Emotions that not only frightened her, but clouded her judgment. Emotions she could never tell to Snow or anyone else.


End file.
